


Touching his heart

by running_with_luck



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_luck/pseuds/running_with_luck
Summary: Todd has a soul mark on his chest and Dirk can't just leave it alone.





	Touching his heart

Dirk didn’t know why he hadn’t seen Todd shirtless up until this point, but it hadn’t really occurred to him that he hadn’t until he saw Todd strip one morning in their apartment (because of course it’s _their_ apartment, since Dirk now lived there with Todd.)

 

There is a very distinct, very real, palm sized hand print on Todd’s chest.

 

Now, in the world, where everything is connected and nothing is happenstance, there are such things as soul mates. To indicate that you have a soul mate, every person in the world has a mark on their body where their soul mate will touch them. When the soul mate touches that mark, it lights up in a million different colors.

 

“Todd.” Dirk says in that ‘I’m going to ask a question you absolutely have to answer’ tone as he stands up form the couch to move in closer to get a better look at Todd. “How long has that mark been there?”

 

Todd looks down at his chest, his shirt, now inside out from taking it off, still in his hands.

 

“Uh… Always? You have one too, don’t you?”

 

“Well, yes, Todd. I do. _Obviously_. Everyone has a soul mark, don't be silly.” Dirk lifts up his hand to show the back of it and the outlines of fingers and a palm that will one day hold it.

 

“I don’t really get mine." Dirk continues, inspecting it for a moment. "Probably running away from something or whatever.”

 

Todd smiles and quirks his eyebrow in the way that reads, ‘you’re weird but endearing’.

 

“That sounds like you.”

 

Suddenly and inexplicably, Dirk realizes that while they had been running around avoid death and all sorts of crazy things, that he hadn’t properly touched Todd once, or vice versa. Sleeves didn’t count, neither did clothes; it had to be skin on skin contact.

 

“I want to touch it” Dirk says firmly. It doesn't sound like Todd has a choice.

 

“What?! No!” Todd tries to cover up his chest with his arms, looking a bit like a woman caught changing.

 

“Why not?” Dirk shifts forward and gives a little sly smirk. “Afraid it won’t be someone else as your soul mate?”

 

“Yes- No- What?” Todd isn’t sure what the right answer is here. Yes, he is afraid Dirk is his soul mate, but also, no he isn’t. A soul mate is a soul mate, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that he absolutely has to date or marry Dirk… It just usually ends up that way with this sort of thing.

 

Todd sighs.

 

“Fine. There’s… probably no harm in it. C’mere.”

 

Dirk reaches his hand forward and Todd wraps his hand around Dirk’s to hold it there.

 

Both the marks begin to glow simultaneously a multitude of colors. If this were some movie, there would probably be the sound of an A cappella chorus singing in the background a heavenly music.

 

“O-Oh!” Dirk looks surprised and laughs instinctively. “That actually… worked!”

 

Todd smiles and then suddenly feels a weird level of despair mixed with realization.

 

“Well… shit. Of _course_ you’re my soul mate.” Why the hell would it be anyone else? Everything is connected… It’s sometimes stupidly frustrating.

 

“It’s warm” Dirk says and Todd chuckles.

 

“Yeah… it is” he agrees.

 

Dirk slowly takes his hand back and stares at the mark as the lights begin to fade. It seems like as soon as the contact ends, the lights dissapate, like a glow in the dark... thingy that didn't get left in the light long enough.

 

“That happens _every_ time?” Dirk asks as he rubs the mark on his hand idly. It still feels warm even if the lights weren't there anymore.

 

Todd gives a shrug.

 

“So they say.”

 

Dirk is quiet for a moment as he realizes that Todd, his first true best friend is his soul mate. He beams at Todd, anxious, but happy. “… W-Well. Now what?”

 

Another shrug.

 

“Dunno… Want a kiss?” Fuck it. If Dirk is his soul mate, then he might as well hurl himself into whatever that is head first. It’s worked with everything else that happens around Dirk.

 

“Oh. Oh, yes, please. I think that would-“ Dirk swallows and nods vigorously, still cradling his hand in the other. “I think I’d like that very much.”

 

Todd takes Dirk’s hand and holds it, letting the mark glow multicolored hues and tugs Dirk in for a kiss; soft and gentle. It's just like Todd to be easy with Dirk, since he isn't sure if this is Dirk's first kiss or not.

 

Dirk, being the less experienced of the two of them when it came to kissing people, just sort of follows Todd’s lead, but definitely let his free hand rest on Todd’s chest, on the mark that is his. That’s Dirk’s mark on Todd. It's almost like he's touched Todd's heart. Dirk likes the sound of that.

 

They were meant to be here, in this moment, kissing and being happy, if only for a moment.

 


End file.
